


Void

by tveckling



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, The Void is an entity, Things only implied nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: "Who are you?"





	Void

As Corvo watched the smile grew larger, stretching across the Outsider’s face. He had seen the Outsider smile before, but this was something completely different. This looked like an expression made by someone who had only ever seen it on others’ faces, a grotesque twist of lips without any meaning behind it. The Outsider’s smiles could be stiff and uncertain, but they had always been genuine, and as he looked into dark eyes Corvo couldn’t find the warmth that had accompanied those earlier smiles. There was only coldness there, an endless abyss, that he had never experienced before.

Corvo suppressed a shiver and found himself opening his mouth, hearing his own voice asking the question even as his mind shied from it. “Who are you?”

The Outsider tilted his head. _Who are you?_ he repeated, his voice stumbling over the words, trying out each sound with a wondrous tone. As soon as he had sounded the last vowel he said the words again, and again, using different tones as he got more comfortable with each word. All the while not taking his eyes off of Corvo.

Corvo felt his heart beat hard in his chest, a sick feeling coiling in stomach as he stared at his lover. There was something wrong, there had to be. The man in front of him might have had the appearance of the Outsider, but there was something wrong. In all the years knowing him Corvo had never seen the Outsider acting like this. He hadn’t meant to ask that question before, but he couldn’t get it out of his head. This wasn’t the Outsider. It couldn’t be.

After trying out the repeated question more times than Corvo wanted to count the Outsider fell silent, his head still tilted at an angle that made Corvo’s own neck start to ache. _Who are you?_

There was a strange quality to the Outsider’s voice, one that Corvo couldn’t put a finger on but still heard. The more the Outsider spoke with that strange voice, the more Corvo felt like thin tendrils were curling around him, squeezing harder until they cut open his skin and got inside of him. That moment would be his death.

Gritting his teeth Corvo ignored his morbid thoughts. “You may look look like the Outsider, but you’re not him, don’t even try to pretend! Who are you? What’s happened to him?”

_The Outsider? The Outsider. The Outsider… ah yes._ The being wearing the Outsider’s face raised a hand, looking at it like he had never seen it before. _The offering. Yes. Our voice. Our little god._

Having those black eyes turn to him again was far from calming Corvo down, and he wished with all his heart he had his weapons with him. He doubted they would be of much use, but at least he would have felt better holding onto his trustworthy blade. As it was he felt too much like prey.

_He has made changes. Allowances. He was forgetting us. He was **changing**. We put him to sleep. We will not allow breaking the laws. He will sleep and he will learn. When he has learned we will wake him._

_And you. You are **him**. You are the reason. You are why our offering was changing. You made him forget. He broke the laws for you. _ The Outsider didn’t move, but suddenly he stood in front of Corvo, not even any Void shards signaling the use of magic. _Who are **you**?_

Corvo opened his mouth, but found his voice stuck in his throat. The Outsider’s black eyes bore into him, and that mockery of a smile was still there. He would have been angry about it, using his lover’s face to make such an unnatural expression, but the terror that was creeping up his spine was far greater. The being who wore the Outsider’s face was close, too close, and Corvo could barely breathe in the suffocating atmosphere. He needed to get away, needed to get some distance between himself and- whatever that was.

The hand that gripped his face was painfully cold, colder than anything he had experienced. It took less than a second, barely a heartbeat, and then the cold was in him, cursing through his every limb and chilling him from the inside. He tried to jerk away, tried to fall back from the hard grip, away from the cold emanating from those black eyes.

He couldn’t move.

_You are a hindrance. A problem. You affect him too much. You make him break our laws. We cannot allow it. Will not. You are a mistake. You shouldn’t still live. You would have died if not for him. We will fix that. He will learn and he will remember. You will be gone. He will forget you. He will be our voice again._

Even though he knew better Corvo tried to look for anything in that face, any hint in his expression that _his_ Outsider was there. Any bit of recognition, of the affection Corvo had gotten used to. But the last thing he saw was the unfeeling, cold eyes in the face of the one he loved.


End file.
